


The Box

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Drunk Yuuri Katsuki, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s Crush, a pinch of Yuuri’s pregnancy kink.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Neither of them noticed the box at first, dead on their feet as they stumbled into their house in Hasetsu after a month of leisurely enjoying the Mediterranean coast. The wedding had been a whirlwind of tears, laughter and more love than Victor thought his heart could actually take, while the honeymoon had been a slow, sweet, heart achingly, lovely time, and as they fell into their own bed after coming home, Victor pressed as close to Yuuri as he could, wonderfully, terribly in love.He found the box the next day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 95
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Em and their prompt 'Phichit gifts Victor with a box at Yuuri and Victor’s wedding that holds all kinds of things that show Yuuri’s devotion and crush on Victor throughout the years'. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs
> 
> Lina

Neither of them noticed the box at first, dead on their feet as they stumbled into their house in Hasetsu after a month of leisurely enjoying the Mediterranean coast. The wedding had been a whirlwind of tears, laughter and more love than Victor thought his heart could actually take, while the honeymoon had been a slow, sweet, heart-achingly, lovely time, and as they fell into their own bed after coming home, Victor pressed as close to Yuuri as he could, wonderfully, terribly in love. 

He found the box the next day. 

“Yuuri, did you leave this box here?” he asked, looking curiously at the neat package, white with a gold pattern, tied with ribbons in the stammi vicino colors. He grabbed the cup of tea he had just made himself, pulling the box closer. It was very pretty, and he looked up as Yuuri entered the kitchen, hair a mess and a too big t-shirt hanging off his torso. 

“No,” Yuuri said, frowning at the box, grabbing the tag. “It says it’s for you,” he read, looking up with an even deeper frown. “Who dares to give my husband gifts right after our wedding?”

“Someone brave, surely,” Victor said with a chuckle, curiosity peeking. “You really didn’t put it here?”

“No,” Yuuri said again, rounding the kitchen island to grab a cup of tea too. “Was it here yesterday? I don't think I went into the kitchen after we came home.”

“I don’t know... I’ll open it then,” Victor said, carefully tugging at the ribbons, the bow unfurling easily. He opened the lid next, and then a wide smile broke out on his face as the first thing he spotted was a photo of much younger Yuuri, posing next to a standee of Victor. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked as he peeked inside, and then a loud shriek left his lips, lunging for the box. Victor, who have been a dog owner most of his life, as well as a figure skater, has excellent reflexes, and scooped the box off the counter before Yuuri could reach it. “Victor!” Yuuri said, and Victor knew he meant business, since he never said Victor anymore, unless he wanted to be stern. 

“What is this Yuuri?” he asked, peering down into the box with even more curiosity now. “It looks to be a photobook.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands. “It- Phichit must have left it. I-”

“You think?” Victor asked, moving with the box towards the couch. “There’s lots of things in here, hmm? What could Phichit want to gift me Yuuri?” 

He sat down cross-legged on the couch, and Yuuri seemed to contemplate bolting out the door, something Victor really couldn’t have. He pouted, in that way he knew Yuuri really couldn’t resist. “You’re not leaving your husband the first morning of being home are you?” Victor asked, fluttering his eyelashes, and Yuuri seemed to deflate by this, sighing deeply as he brought the cup over to the couch, sitting down next to Victor. 

“I’m going to regret this,” he said with full conviction, and Victor beamed, leaning over to peck his lips, before diving in. 

* * *

“I regret this,” Yuuri groaned, but Victor didn’t listen. 

The box was a treasure chest. 

The first thing Victor had laid eyes on was indeed a photobook, filled with photos of Yuuri from his days skating in Detroit. There were photos of Yuuri at the rink, holding some of Victor’s starting or ending positions -- everything from competitions to exhibition programs. There was even a timeline with a matching photo of Victor next to it, so show the similarities. Victor was thoroughly impressed. There were photos of Yuuri studying, posters of Victor on the walls around him as he was emerged in a book, looking cute and sleepy. There were also photos of Yuuri sleeping with his Victor daki, the one with one side with Victor in long hair, the blue and silver costume, and then other with his short hairstyle, in his regal costume from his prince program in 2014. 

Victor loved it. 

“This is terrible,” Yuuri sighed. “I’m going to kill Phichit.” 

“And I’ll resurrect him from all the added life span I’ve gained from seeing this,” Victor said, putting the book down on the coffee table. Next was a stack of papers, lecture notes it seemed, with the name _Yuuri Nikiforov_ scattered all across the margins in different types of style, blocked, cursive, flowery. It made Victor’s heart clench, knowing that now, it was a reality. 

“Yuuri Nikiforov, huh?” he said, and Yuuri let out another groan. He seemed to have given up on trying to stop Victor from venturing deeper into the box, simply wallowing now. Victor could deal with that. “I really like this one,” he said, pulling out a full page which had _Yuuri Nikiforov_ spelled out over the entire page, holding it up to Yuuri. Yuuri shot him a glare, cheeks a flame, and Victor snickered, pressing his lips to the heated skin before returning to the box, pulling out the next one. “Oh, no I changed my mind,” he said, his heart achingly full as he stared down at the small _Victor Katsuki_ scribbled on a skating program paper. “To think, I’ve married a man who can see into the future,” Victor said, and Yuuri huffed. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, and Victor hummed, leaning over to kiss him again. 

It continued like that, Victor digging deeper and deeper into the box of posters, skating event tickets, photos and poems, and even an essay about the meaning of Victor's skating, graded a B, which Victor found ludicrous. He didn’t really understand american grading, but surely Yuuri deserved a 5. 

In the very bottom of the box there’s a USB, and Victor picked it up, turning it in his hand. 

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, and Yuuri looked up from where he had been staring at the ceiling, groaning. 

“No, but I’m guessing something embarrassing,” he deadpanned, and Victor snickered again, standing to plug it into the TV. “It can’t really get any worse though so.”

“If you say so love,” Victor said, flopping down on the couch and starting the TV. He didn’t think any of this as embarrassing at all. In fact, he found it so wonderful it hurt a little. 

The video started, and Victor couldn’t help the soft gasp leaving his lips, seeing a younger Yuuri on the ice, skating one of his routines. It continued like that, routine after routine of Victor’s, Yuuri hiding behind a pillow as the clips went on. Victor could hear him groaning, and he knew that Yuuri only saw his mistakes, but it was not what Victor saw at all. He saw growth, and dedication, and so much adoration towards himself that he could barely bear it. It was wonderful. He was the luckiest man. 

The skating videos stopped, and then a much shakier video started, showing Yuuri in the dimly lit dorm room. His hair looked like it had been slicked back, but falling out of the styling, his glasses on his nose, wearing a crop top and underwear, but no pants. 

He was clearly drunk. 

_“Peaaaach,”_ Drunk-Yuuri said on the screen, the Not-Drunk-Yuuri next to him letting out another long groan. Victor wrapped himself around him, pressing his lips to his temple as Yuuri hid behind his hands. _“Peach I need- I need to tell you something.”_  
 _“Do it, lay some wisdom on me Katsuki- senpai,”_ Phichit said from behind the camera, and Drunk-Yuuri stared the camera down, dead serious. 

_“Victor Nikiforov is the hottest, most perfect man alive, and I would be happy to carry his babies.”_

“Oh god,” Not-Drunk-Yuuri next to him gasped, his blush spilling down his neck. Victor kissed it too, keeping his eyes on the screen. God, college Yuuri was adorable. 

_“Yes! Get it Yuuri!_ ” Phichit cheered, and Drunk-Yuuri nodded, contemplating, before he looked back into the camera again.

_“Really though. He’s so- and then you know- and strong! And fast, just nyoooom on that ice. And pretty, so pretty. You know what! I could give him my babies too, if he wanted. I’m not picky, I just. I just want to love him Phichit.”_

_“I think you already love him buddy,”_ Phichit snickered, and Yuuri sighed, and then giggled. 

_“Nooo I mean yes but, you know, not from afar. Like, close, like, he deserves so much love, and I can give him that. I can cook him katsudon, and clean his ice with a zamboni, you know the guy at the rink taught me how to, and I want to make sure he’s happy and smiling and all that. He deserves it, because he’s Victor._ ” Drunk-Yuuri yawned then, lips smacking. 

_“Bed?”_ Phichit asked, and Drunk Yuuri nodded, eyes already fluttering close. 

The clips ended then, and Victor turned to Yuuri who looked absolutely horrified. 

“Wow,” Victor said, and Yuuri hid his face in his hands again, letting out a long low scream. “Yuuri! I loved it. I love knowing you loved me so much, like you knew we were going to be together far before I did, and you were just taking care of me from afar, until we could really be together.” 

“It’s pathetic,” Yuuri groaned, and Victor sighed, pressing his lips to his cheek before standing. 

“Not pathetic,” he said, and then trailed into the bedroom, digging into the back of the closet, pulling out a brown box, unmarked. He carried it back to the couch, and placed it before Yuuri on the coffee table. Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, cheeks still stubbornly red. “Open it,” Victor urged, his heart pounding a little faster. He wasn’t worried really, he knew Yuuri loved him, and yet…

Yuuri eyed him curiously, and then pulled the box closer, opening it slowly, his blush growing even redder as he peered inside. 

“Oh.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought so many would scream at my about what may be in a box. This is for Em, who wanted to see it continued. I hope you all enjoy <3.

Yuuri stared down at the box on the table, feeling his heart race in his chest. It was an unassuming box, brown cardboard, and could have contained anything. Had Yuuri seen it in their closer he probably would have thought it was something Victor had ordered and not unpacked. He wouldn’t have spared it a second glance. He had probably seen it numerous times even, and simply not noticed. 

His heart was racing, and he opened the box slowly, the cardboard edges unfolding easily.

“Oh,” he said as his heart hammered, and he pulled the box from the coffee table to have it closer. It wasn’t a very big box, and it fit well in his lap. “Victor, you have a-”

“I know it’s not as much as you had, but it’s what I managed to collect when I was waiting for you to reach out, and then during that first year in Hasetsu,” Victor said, and came to sit down next to Yuuri on the couch. “It’s a Yuuri box.”

“A Yuuri box,” Yuuri echoed, looking down into it again. It was slightly overwhelming to think that Victor had things collected of him, just like he had of Victor. Yuuri didn’t have a Victor box, he had several. His room both in Hasetsu and Detroit had been like Victor Nikiforov shrines. Posters covering the walls, merch on backpacks, training bags, on key chains. He had been a collector of things  _ Victor Nikiforov _ . What Phichit had shown was just the evidence of it. 

This box was different. 

On the top laid a receipt, and Yuuri recognized the logo on top of it instantly. It was one of the ramen shops in the Hasetsu center. They had been there countless times, but this was dated just a few days before they left for the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. It was for two bowls of ramen, and drinks, and Yuuri remembered that evening, how nervous he had been, how anxious he felt about it behind so close to the end of his time with Victor and as a competitor. How he had savoured it, the moment and the memory and the time they had. 

How wrong he had been. 

“Why did you save this?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled softly, pushing some of Yuuri’s hair out of his face before pulling him close.

“I wasn’t sure how long I would have you,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s heart clenched in the most painful way. “I mean, by then I thought at least we would have more time then you did, but it had become a habit by then, to save everything Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. It felt almost like too much, with Victor having feared that Yuuri would slip through his grasp, and Yuuri who was sure Victor was already on his way from him. Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips to Victor’s cheek, and then his lips, and once he pulled back, Victor smiled. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said with determination, because even though they were married now, it felt far too frightening to think about how they might have missed out on this. 

Victor raised Yuuri’s hand to his mouth, and pressed a lingering kiss to his ring. “I love you too, husband,” he said, and Yuuri let out a soft sigh, before tipping his head forward to rest against Victor’s. “I just, I started after the Sochi banquet, and even more so once I got to Hasetsu, and then I just continued.”

“You did?” Yuuri asked, and then he pulled away slightly to peer down into the box. 

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, letting Yuuri pull the box closer again to look through. It was as if slowly moving back through that first year they had shared. More receipts, for food, ice cream, and bottles of energy drink, from Matsui and the stalls. There were tickets to Hasetsu Castle, and from Onsen on ice, and even a pocky box, now empty. Yuuri smiled as he remembered it, how he had bought the box himself and brought it to Victor to show how to play. How they had kissed and kissed afterwards, their hands finding their way under each other’s clothes. 

There were the plane tickets Victor had used to get to Japan, and under it layed several rolled up posters of Yuuri, and a music box with Yuuri’s free skate music from the season of 2015, sticker sheets, pins, and various merch of him Yuuri didn’t even know existed. He bit his lip hard. It felt so strange to try to connect their lives at that time - Yuuri feeling extremely lonely in Detroit, having lost his dog and his dream, and having been discouraged by his long time idol. Victor - on top of the world but hollow and void of emotion, reaching out for Yuuri who didn’t even know that they had spoken. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said softly, and Victor brought a finger under his chin and kissed him tenderly. 

“I told you I was a fan,” he said teasingly, but it was tender and sweet. Yuuri kissed him again. 

At the bottom Yuuri found a black leather notebook, cared for but used. He looked up at Victor with a questioning look, and Victor smiled and nodded, even if he seemed nervous. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said again, having to put his hand over his heart since it pounded so hard. The pages were filled with words, some in English, other Russian and others in French. Yuuri could make out the English ones, and a few words in Russian, and it soon dawned on him -- they were poems. “Did you-”

“Yes, I had a lot of emotions to get out,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri looked down at the filled pages, caressing his fingers over it. 

“It’s lovely,” Yuuri said, and then pressed even closer to Victor as he held the open book out towards him. “Would you read them to me?” 

Victor smiled, and took the book easily from Yuuri’s hands as they settled down, and then read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack version:
> 
> “Oh,” Yuuri said, looking down into the box with wide eyes as his cheeks colored, before he looked up at his husband’s far too smug face. “Is this?”
> 
> “The pole from the banquet? Yeah, I kept it,” Victor said, and then shrugged, some color seeping into his own cheeks. “Or rather begged them to give it to me.”
> 
> “Oh,” Yuuri said again, and then his mood changed from the embarrassment that had stayed with him that entire morning. He looked down into the box again, and then up into Victor’s eyes, biting his lower lip. “Help me set it up?”
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
